Aelita and Jeremy's firts time sex
by smarty26
Summary: Just an one-shot in Englihs of this couple having a date and something more. English its not my firts languaje, so I have mistakes surely, plesae, be kind.
1. Aelita and Jeremy's firts time sex

Aelita and Jeremy were walking trough the forest near to Kadcik Academy in their special day, their first date. Jeremy was hugging Aelita in her back, and she had her head in his chest as they were talking about their things, like Lyoko or their just-defeated enemy, XANA.

-The spring is just fantastic, don't is?- exclaim Aelita, as they sat in a banc

-Yeah, , is fantastic, as you are- he said, kissing her in her cheeked

-Oh, you are so romantic, Jeremy- she said

They continue speaking about nothing, until Aelita feel something estrange…

-Jeremy… she groaned, as Jeremy look at her- Something wrong, Aelita?- she nodded- Just stand your hand in me like that- she groaned again, as Jeremy get red-faced- A…Aelita, What are you saying?- he said, with embarrassment

-What?- Jeremy was very estrange, when he noticed where was his hand… in Aelita's ass

-I`m so sorry, Aelita, I…- he was stopped when Aelita kissed him passionately, full of lust- Hermita. Now- she said, as she catch his hand and ran to the old house. When they finally came, Aelita kissed again Jeremy

-I can´t resist anymore, Jeremy- she groaned, as she take off her clothes and get naked in front of him, as she kissing him- Please, fuck me now- his face was absolutely red by now, Aelita, the girl of his life, claim him to fuck with her… Oh God, if it is a dream, please don't weak me up.

Jeremy, as a gentleman he is, take her to the sofa that was in the living room, as he kissing her girlfriend passionately, as he get naked lije her

-I love you, Aelita- he said, as he kissed her- I love you, too- she claim, as she kneel down,, looking for the Jeremy's stick- Let me star- she said, as she masturbate herself, making a fantastic blowjob to Jeremy with her mouth, kissing the top of his cock sometimes

-Aelita, you are fantastic- he groaned when he feel Aelita´s fingers playing with his testicles.

When se ended her blowjob, she put her boobs in the face of Jeremy- Suck my boobs- she groaned, as he started sucking her boobs and she take his cock and introduced it in her, by now, wet pussy

-Oh Yes!- she exclaim when she feels Jeremy's cock in her, as she started the movement with her hip, as Jeremy, as she pleased, suck her boobs with his mouth, playing with the nipples, making her groaned with her mouth opened, cause the pleasure the are feeling.

-I'm…I'm cumming, Aelita- he groaned, as he try to keep his orgasm- Inside me… cum…inside…me- she muttered, as she touch her boobs, as Jeremy palm her ass.

Only few seconds later, both of them finally cum, orgasming with pleasure and groans. Still gasping, Aelita laugh

-Just fantastic- she muttered, as she such Jeremy's cock- As ou are, Aelita- he said, as he touch with kindness her head

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ok, I hope you like this one-shot. I know this fic have many mistakes, because English isn't my first language, but Spanish. Please, make me know which mistakes I have to help me to do better. I don't know how its says in English, but I always end my fics with this phrase: "Que la inspiración os acompañe", if there is someone who can translate, please, do it. Then again, be kind with me, because English it isn't my first language, and if any of you want to read me in Spanish, just click in my nickname, and read. Hopping you like, goodbye


	2. Yumi and Ulrich's first time sex

Ulrich and Yumi were sawing a film in her laptop in his bedroom in Kadick. However, they are too busied kissing each other to paid attention to the film- You are so pretty, Yumy- he whispered. She laugh- Oh? Anf, what part of me you like most, uhmm?- she asked. He though some seconds, and he answered- Your eyes, so gorgeous and so mysterious- he answered. She smiled- I like your smile.. and I want to taste, other thing- she said, as she descend to his pants, as she take off her owns. Ulirch get more and more red, as his breathing get more loud.

She laugh again. Don't worry, I'll give you a lot of pleasure- she said as she take his cock and put it in her mouth, touching his boobs, and making him whispered- Ohh, yes…- he groaned, as he put his hand in her head.

She take off his cock of her mouth, as she smile- You like it?- she asked. He assent, a she carry on her to the table, lied heron to the table, with her legs in high and her pussy free to be see- You are very wet- he said, as he touch her pussy, making her groaned- Please… fuck me…- she claim. He obey her, as he introduce his cock in her, as she whispered and touching her boobs- !Ohh, yessss….fuuuuuck- she groaned, as he take her hips, helping her with the movement- You are… very tight, Yumy- he whispered, as he feel her vagina over his cock, squeezing with streng

-I'm… going to… cum- she said, as she feels her orgasm ore and more close- Me…too…- he answered. She smile as she groaned- In…side… cum…inside…me- she asked, as she feel the orgasm closer and closer. Finally, both of them cum, felling their orgasm, and whispered in pleasure

-Fantastic….- said Ulrich, as he taje off his cock of her- You're great- she claim as she pat his ass- You too, pretty girl- he said, make the same. Both of them laugh, kissing the other with love and a spark of passion

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ok, I hope you like this one-shot. I know this fic have many mistakes, because English isn't my first language, but Spanish. Please, make me know which mistakes I have to help me to do better. I don't know how its says in English, but I always end my fics with this phrase: "Que la inspiración os acompañe", if there is someone who can translate, please, do it. Then again, be kind with me, because English it isn't my first language, and if any of you want to read me in Spanish, just click in my nickname, and read. Hopping you like, goodbye


	3. Sissy and Aelita: A lesbian experience

Aelita was having a shower in the girl's bathroom. She was under the water, feeling the water descending her body, as she touch her boobs and masturbating her pussy. She knew what doing that in he shower can be very dangerous if someone discover she, but she get very hot when she thought it, so much that she need masturbate herself

-Ohh, yeah…- she groaned, as she felt the orgasm closer and closer. She introduced two finger in her pussy before use her hand to stimulate it. She close her eyes as she move her fingers faster an faster, touching her boobs and kneeling in the shower, as her cheeks get red for the excitation. She was so excited that she didn't noticed that someone enter in the bathroom until now

-Aelita?- someone muttered. She raised her head, and her cheeks blushing in red when she saw Sissy, naked, and whit a smile in her face

-I'm…ehhh…- she said, trying to sound normal, but failing. Sissy nodded, as she helped Aelita to stand up from the floor- You don't' need an explication…- said Sissy, whit a whisper- Just…- she said, as she touch Aelita's boobs- Let me have fun with you…- she groaned. Aelita simply assent whit her head, and then Sissy started sucking Aelita's nipples making her groaned whit pleasure- Your boobs and nipples are son tasted Aelita…- said Sissy, as she sucking both- I'm even jealous…- she whispered, as she palmed Aelita`s ass- And tour ass is so tight too, fuck…- she groaned again, as Sissy masturbate herself.

Sissy gets so hot that she go out for a moment the shower, and immediately she enter again whit a plastic cock. Aelita open her mouth and her eyes a lot when she saw this, as she put a hand in her pussy, very excited. Sissy smiled- You wanted it?- she asked, whit a groaned. Aelita assent. Sissy laugh, and she put it around her hip, and when Aelita put her ass in front of Sissy, she introduced the cock in Aelita's pussy

Aelita groaned very loud when she feels the cock in her, as she started moving her hip, as Sissy move faster and faster. Aelita feels the orgasm closer and closer as she feels the plastic cock in her hot, wet pussy. She loud a lot when she had the orgasm, and Sissy just continue giving her so pleasure. Two orgasms later, Sissy take off the cock of Aelita, as she give her and making the same thing, making a lot of noise as Sissy have her orgasms and her pussy get tight and tight. At the end, both of them was tired and sweaty

What do you think?- said Sissy, finally- It was my first lesbian experience, but—said Aelita, groaned- Was great..- she smiled. Sissy laugh- When you want, you know where I sleep- she said, as she kissing Aelita and leave the bathroom

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Ok, I hope you like this one-shot. I know this fic have many mistakes, because English isn't my first language, but Spanish. Please, make me know which mistakes I have to help me to do better. I don't know how its says in English, but I always end my fics with this phrase: "Que la inspiración os acompañe", if there is someone who can translate, please, do it. Then again, be kind with me, because English it isn't my first language, and if any of you want to read me in Spanish, just click in my nickname, and read. Hopping you like, goodbye


End file.
